Enclosure assemblies are commonly used for surrounding electrical components, such as electrical lines, terminals attached thereto and electronic devices, in order to protect them against detrimental environmental influences such as shock, dirt and moisture. Enclosure assemblies comprise housings providing an interior space and cable inlets for leading wire beams into such housings. Known cable inlets having a tubular body and various accessories are commonly mounted on or into housing bodies to form the enclosure assemblies.
FIG. 1 shows a known enclosure assembly 1 comprising a housing 3 and one or more openings 7 on at least one of its sides. The housing 3 also has an interior surface 5 covered by a conductive plating, for example, nickel. The one or more openings 7 receive one or more removable cable inlets 2. The housing 3 can be closed with a cover, not shown in FIG. 1, which also has a conductive plating.
The cable inlet 2 comprises a tubular body 9 for leading wire beams (not shown) into the housing 3. The tubular body 9 has an interface region 11 on a first end for mounting the cable inlet 2 onto or into a mating housing interface region 13 defining the openings 7 of the housing 3. The interface region 11 of the tubular body 9 comprises connection collars 15, 17 fixing the tubular body 9 to the housing 3 by a form-fitted connection. The tubular body 9 is made of a metallic material, for example, stainless steel or aluminum. A metallic contact spring 19 for ensuring an electric connection between the housing 3 and the tubular body 9 is provided in a groove 21 in the interface region 11. A tie-wrap receiving section 23 is provided on an opposite second end of the tubular body 9.
In the known enclosure assembly 1, the plating on the interior surface 5 of the housing 3 wears off close to the mating housing interface region 13. Thus, there is a risk that an interruption of the electric continuity between the tubular body 9 and the housing 3 could occur.